The Cheshire Cat
by WinglessDemeter
Summary: 1950s AU where Belle is a singer at a popular club called The Cheshire Cat and Gold is an infatuated admirer. Name may change, feedback welcome. Enjoy! :) *New chapter added* ON HOLD ATM
1. The Cheshire Cat

Title: The Cheshire Cat

Rating: K+

One-Shot

**Author Note: **_Suppose to be set in the 50sish. This is still a rather rough draft and am still looking up a few things but for the most part it is complete. I was not planning on making it very long, just a short piece inspired by some of my favorite songs/singers. I was torn between 20s and 50s, two of my favorite time periods but after watching the American Dad episode where Hayley sings, it kind of just decided it for me. Because who doesn't love Ella Fitzgerald? Only me? No? Okay. If inspiration strikes again I may be tempted to make another little snippet or do another pairings for this. But in any case, enjoy ladies and gents. Feedback much appreciated._

**Part 1**

Isabelle French (Belle to her friends) paced the dressing room of The Cheshire Cat nervously. She had been hired by Storybrooke's popular lounge club a few days ago to sing and this was her first night on stage. Her mind was currently unhelpfully supplying a myriad of possibilities on how this could all possibly go wrong.

What if she forgot the words? What if they hated her? What if she tripped over her gown? She had borrowed the lovely champagne colored dress from her friend Ruby. Belle would feel awful if she had to return it with a tear or worse, stained!

"It's okay, you can do this. Nothing will go wrong," She told herself. "Just pretend it's like rehearsals, except with a bunch of people staring at you."

The sudden knock at the dressing room door caused her to jump a bit in suprise before she turned to see the manager poking his head in.

"5 minutes to show time gorgeous. So be ready."

She smiled nervously, "Thank you, Jefferson."

He smiled back at her and said, "You'll do great. The crowd is going to love you."

Then with a tip of his hat, he was gone. Belle stole one last glance at herself in the mirror, rechecking her makeup and smoothing the front of the gown before she made her way to the stage entrance. She took a peak around the curtain just as the previous singer was finishing the last few notes of the song "These Foolish Things". Nearly every table was filled and she could see her friends at the very back waiting for her to go on.

When the time finally arrived, she took a deep breath to help quell her nerves and stepped up to the mic. Belle looked out at her friends, who waved happily and gave her a thumbs up as the first few notes of the song began to play. She took another breath and put on her best smile, then began to sing.

_There's a saying old says that love is blind_

_Still were often told, seek and ye shall find_

_So Im going to seek a certain lad Ive had in mind_

She tried to keep her eyes focused on her friends in the back of the room as she sang just in case. The feeling of every eye in the room on her was both unnerving and exhilirating. Belle had had some reservations about taking the job, she only ever sang for fun when cleaned at her father's flower shop. But once the manager heard her singing, he had offered her a couple nights a week at the club. She had turned it down almost instantly. It was just a hobby, not a career. Her real dream was to one day reopen the old library after the owner had died five years prior causing it to be sold by the owners son whose only interest was in earning money not managing a library. If she had not still been with that fool Garrett at the time, Belle might have been able to buy it off of him, but sadly, as she later found, he had gambled it away.

The manager had left his number just in case she changed her mind, though at the time Belle had had no intention of doing so. At least not until Ruby had pounced on her once she heard telling her it was a great opportunity. Between her and Mary Margaret, they managed to convince her that it would surely help in the long run to speed up the process of reopening the library. It was only a couple nights and she could quite any time she wanted if she really hated it that much.

Belle was sort of glad that she had taken the chance now that she was up here, dolled up and singing. There was something almost magical about seeing the couples swaying on the dance floor while she sang. It was beautiful.

_There's a somebody I'm longing to see_

_I hope that he turns out to be_

_Someone who'll watch over me_

As Belle switched from watching her friends to the couples swaying to the music, she missed the man at the far end of the bar gazing at her intently as he sipped his drink. There was something so captivating about the sound of her voice and the flow of brown curls over her shoulder. He thought she was absolutely beautiful and talented to boot. His eyes followed her as the song ended and she exited the stage. Once she was out of site, he turned to his companion, the manager of the club.

"Jefferson, what is that woman's name?"

**Part 2**

It had been a little over a month since Lionel Gold had first heard her sing. He had come every weekend since just to hear her sing. It was silly really. That he could be so infatuated with a woman he knew pretty much nothing about except that she sang beautifully and looked like it too. Oh, and also that her name was Belle. Such a fitting name. Jefferson had teased him the rest of the night and the next before he finally told him.

"Her name is Isabelle French, but she prefers Belle."

And when the man noticed him coming every night she sang, he teased him some more. Then he had told her she worked at a flower shop in the middle of town the rest of the week and that pretty girls usually liked roses. Lionel pretended to ignore him but in his mind he was already thinking about whether it would be weird to get flowers for a woman who sold them herself. He hadn't quite made up his mind yet until he made his way over to the club that night and saw a man at the corner selling single roses from a basket at his feet. He didn't notice a certain club manager sneaking up behind him and shoving one of the roses into his hands.

"Well, go on. Pay the man and then ask the lady out."

"She's much to young for me. I am sure she would prefer someone closer to her age."

"Nonesense! She leaves at 10 and uses the side entrance of the club. Go wait for her there."

"Won't that make me look a bit...like a stalker?"

"Of course not. Off you go now."

Damn that Jefferson! He thought as he waited for her to leave. He felt like an old fool and yes, just a bit like a stalker. It would have been better if he had just gave her the rose backstage once she was done for the night. Or would that have been worse? How did he get himself into this?

Lionel felt nervous. It had been years since he had shown any real interest in a woman much less asked one out. Not since his wife had up and left him for a much younger man, leaving him to raise their son on his own. This woman was sure to reject him. A young lady like Isabelle wouldn't want to go out with someone almost twice her age. He should leave now before he made a fool of himself.

As Lionel turned to leave he heard the sound of the door opening and the light from inside the club spilled out onto the sidewalk. He saw her out of the corner of his eye. She looked like an angel in her white gown and the light reflecting in the background.

"Oh, hello. Are you looking for someone?" She asked, flashing him a smile.

He figeted with the front of his coat, readjusting it unnecessarily, and then held out the rose to her.

"You sang beautifully tonight. Well you sing, beautifully every night but...Would you like to have dinner with me some time? When you aren't singing of course," Gold blurted out.

She stared back at him blankly for a few seconds. Damn, he knew this would happen. He was about to apologize when Belle finally responded, "Sure, I'd love to."

He stared at her dumbfounded. Had he heard her right, "What?"

She giggled softly and took the rose from him, "I said I would love to have dinner with you. But only if you give me your name first. I can't entirely agree without knowing who you are first."

"Oh, of course. I am Lionel Gold, I own the pawnshop around the corner."

"Pleased to meet you, Lionel. I am Isabelle French, but you can call me Belle."

"Such a lovely name."

Belle flashed him another smile as twirled the rose in her hand. He loved the way her sapphire eyes lit up when she smiled.

"Thank you. Um, it's a bit late. Would you care to walk me home? If you're not busy of course. I live about a block away."

This had to be a dream. Not only had she agreed to have dinner with him but she was also asking him to walk her home. He felt like his heart would beat out of his chest.

"Ye-Yes of course! A lady should not be out on her own this late at night."

Belle looped her arm around the crook of his elbow on the side not holding his cane.

"Shall we?"

Gold nodded and allowed her to steer them in the right direction, trying to to flush at how close she was. He focused instead on her scent. Belle French smelled just like the rose she was holding. Such a wonderful smell.


	2. White Rabbit

Alternate Title:_ White Rabbit_ by WinglessDemeter

Rating: T (for some light cursing)

One Shot

_**Author's Note**_: So, it looks like I did get inspired to write another part to this. But please be forewarned that the pairing for this particular chapter will be **Jefferson & Alice**. I'm also outlining one for Mary Margaret & David with a bit of James too. I have two other very vague plots in my head that I am considering, but unless I can work out the kinks these might be the only stories for now. Also, please excuse any mistakes in grammar, spelling, slang terms, etc. Please enjoy. And as always, feed back welcome.

**Part 1**

It was cold and just a little foggy (muggy?) from the rain earlier that afternoon as Alice trudged up the street muttering a string of unladylike curses under her breath. She did not have much of a plan except to get out of the rain and stay dry. Now that the rain had stopped and she had half accomplished that plan she was not quite sure what to do next. She had no money and only a small bag with a few changes of clothes but not much else. Finding some where warm or at least dry to sleep for the night sounded as good a plan as any but with no money she found her options were few. Not for the first time that night Alice wished that she had listened to her father and never run off with that idiot Harold.

Their plan had been to run away to New York, get married and start a life together. She had been so blinded by those empty promises at the time that she hadn't thought twice about pawning what little jewelry she had to help fund their trip. Alice never really wore jewelry any way so it wasn't a complete loss to her. They had only stopped in the quiet little town to fill up on gas and some food for the road since they would be driving well into the early hours of the morning. While Harold had gone to go get them some food, Alice had gone in search of a pay phone to call home and let everyone know she was okay. No doubt by then they would have noticed that she was missing. After a very stressful phone call, in which her father had very loudly expressed his displeasure, Alice had headed to the diner down the street only to find Harold fooling around with one of the waitresses in the back. When she confronted Harold a little later he stated she should be a little more grateful to him for getting her out of her house and taking her with him. And besides, it wasn't like they were married yet, he was still technically a free man until that ring was on her finger. Alice went from being heartbroken to down right mad and slapped him across the cheek. In retaliation, Harold had kicked her out of the car and driven off. He had been decent enough to toss her bag out the window, but not before he had pilfered her wallet and taken what was left of the money. As she watched him speed off into the sunset she hoped to God this was all a dream and Harold would come back for her. But about ten minutes later she gave up hope. He'd left her alone and broke in some small town in Maine that wasn't even on the maps.

Good lord she felt stupid at that point and decided she deserved another scolding. She had believed in a man that probably never even loved her and used her for the money. Stupid bastard Harold! Stupid men! Why hadn't she just stayed home?

**Part 2**

The Cheshire Cat was currently closed tonight (much like it was every month the day before the month ended) and the cleaning staff had just gone home for the evening. The club's rather eccentric manager, however, still remained upstairs in his office. He sat leaning back into his chair with his feet on the desk covering the accounts he was suppose to be working on. It was too early in the evening to go home and sleep which left him completely born out of his skull. Normally Jefferson would do the books and then go down for a drink with his friends. A regular guy's night out. But not tonight. Lionel was being a drip, preferring to spend the evening with his lady and Victor had found a heartbroken little school teacher earlier that evening to take home with him.

Whatever happened to male camaraderie and all that jazz? Some friends they were. Victor was a total flake. He'd ditch him for the first pair of legs dumb enough to leave with him, it was a given by now. So this always left just Lionel and him, which he preferred since Lionel was much better company and wouldn't ditch him for some tail. Now Lionel had gone and gotten himself a lady. Sure, it was mostly his fault for prodding him to ask the girl out, but still. It wasn't like he wasn't happy for his friend, it had been a long time since he saw the man that happy about anything. Jefferson just hadn't realized that by putting those two birds together he'd be on his own.

Sigh. He really needed to make more friends. Ones that wouldn't ditch him for a dame on his only free night. And no that wasn't selfish, he just hated being left behind. And what good was a dame for anyways? Besides the obvious of course. God, he could use a drink right now.

As Jefferson swung his legs off the desk to head down stairs, he heard a loud bang followed by a scream that had him rushing to the window. He looked down into the alley to find a blonde young lady swinging her bag at what seemed to be a drunk cornering her in the alley. Without a second thought, Jefferson sprinted for the door as fast as he could taking the bat in the corner with him.

Never let it be known that Jefferson Hatter left a damsel in distress to fend for herself. Despite being ditched for one twice that evening.

**Part 3**

Alice had just received directions to a nearby shelter and was well on her way when a drunk had stumbled out of the local bar as she walked by. He asked for her name, which she refused to tell him once she smelled the alcohol, and then asked her to come spend some time with him. Again she refused and had tried to run off after getting herself out of the grip he had on her arm but he followed her. Alice had hoped to lose the stupid drunk by ducking into the alley. Unfortunately, that turned out to be nothing but a dead end and the lights were out in the buildings on either side.

"For the last time, I am not going any where with you. So just leave me alone!"

"Aw come on baby. I'll treat you right, just come on home with me."

She swung her bag at him again, effectively hitting him in the head, but the man just refused to go down. What in the world did he drink? He shouldn't have been out like a light by now. Alice looked around for another way out of the alley as she felt her back hit the wall. There was a door a few feet away, but the only way to it was to get around the drunk some how and pray to the heavens that it was open.

Damn that Harold! It was his fault she was in this mess! If she ever saw him again she was going to be sure to rip off his-

"Hey! The lady doesn't want to go any where with you. So back off buddy!"

Alice looked towards the now open door to see a well dressed man in a waistcoat and top hat holding a bat across the mans neck. A top hat? Of all the things to wear. She wasn't even sure those were in style any more.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the drunk pushed the man away and began to walk away.

"Wasn't even that good looking anyway." This made her glare daggers at his back. She hoped he tripped on his way home.

"Are you okay little rabbit?"

Alice turned her attention back to the man with the top hat. Just because he saved her didn't mean she was out of the woods just yet.

"Yes, I'm alright. I managed to hit him with my bag before he could get close enough to do anything," Alice replied.

The man nodded, "You look like you're freezing out here and you've had quite a scare. Why don't you come back in with me in case that buffoon decides to come back?"

She eyed him warily and clutched her bag tightly to her chest. As if sensing her apprehension, he bent down slowly to place the bat at his feet before getting back up and kicking it towards her. Alice took a step back when it neared her and raised a brow at the man now holding his hands up, palms facing her.

"I promise I won't try anything on you. You can even take the bat and hit me with it if you start getting uncomfortable. And I am sure it would be much more effective that that flimsy bag of yours."

Alice slowly bent to pick up the bat, her eyes never leaving his face. He was a lot scrawnier than the last guy and she was pretty sure she could take this one a lot easier than the drunk. Especially now that she had a much better weapon at her disposal. She wasn't as entirely defenseless as before. She pulled her navy blue cardigan closer around her as another gust of cold wind swept through the alley. It would only get colder as the night wore on and it might be nice to warm up a bit before heading to the shelter. Bat in hand she stepped closer to the open door, still watching him like a hawk. He certainly seemed decent enough, but you never know.

"My name is Jefferson, I own this place."

"I'm Alice."

"Nice to meet you, Alice. Would you like some tea? You can tell why a pretty little rabbit like you is wandering around an alley this late at night over a cup."

"Tea sounds lovely. Thank you, Jefferson. You are very kind."

He beamed at her as he stepped away to let her into the club pointing her in the direction of the kitchen to put the kettle on. Jefferson was suddenly realizing the appeal of a lady around. Especially one as pretty and with eyes as green as Alice's.


	3. Champagne Flutes and Roses

Alternate Title: Champagne Flutes and Roses

Rating: K+

One-Shot

Author's Note: I had planned on keeping these one shots of different pairings as I had a few ideas but it seems the masses want more Rumbelle. That in turn gave me a couple plot bunnies, so Rumbelle it is. They're one of my favorites too. Thank you to those that reviewed and those that choose to stay anonymous but still read. Always encouraging :) Please note that they probably won't be in any particular order and titles more than likely make no sense. And please excuse any misuse of slang terms, I did my best.

**Part 1**

Lionel Gold had never met anyone quite like, Isabelle (Belle) French. She was a curious thing with her nose always buried in a book every free chance she got and the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. It was remarkable the things this woman could make him do with just a small or a touch of her hand on his. He could give her the world and that still would not be enough for him. It baffled him why someone as dazzling as Belle would want to go out with a man twice her age and an injured leg, that often made them forgo previous plans for the evening.

It certainly wasn't for the money. No Belle was no gold digger (no pun intended). She wouldn't let him spend his money on her willingly, which was a new one for him. He thought most woman enjoyed jewlery and flowers. But not Belle. His lady was happy with a new book and a chance to hold his arm as they walked through the park. She wasn't ashamed to let the world know they were going steady. Was that even the proper term anymore for someone his age?

Belle was an odd one. She would happily scold him and pick up around his cluttered home but he knew from the get go that she didn't plan on being just a house frau. She had dreams of reopening and running the old library. Lionel was more than happy to help her with this if would put a smile on her face. But his Belle was a stubborn one and wouldn't take the money just like that. At some point Lionel would figure out a way to get her to let him help without making her mad but for the time being, he let the matter rest.

His Belle wasn't the best cook, and she certainly wasn't the worse. She had a habit of starting out with the right recipe, ingredients but then she'd get and either put too much of something or just forget what she was doing altogether. These were mainly the days when something was bothering her but she wouldn't say what. On days like this, Lionel would kiss her on the nose and shoo her out of the kitchen to go read. He didn't mind doing a little of the cooking and dish washing every now and then. It made him feel almost like they were already married.

And it was then that Lionel Gold realized he wanted to marry this beautiful woman sitting on his tan chesterfield sofa with her nose stuck in a book. This cat was real gone.

**Part 2**

"Lionel, tell Victor to get bent."

"Lionel, tell Jefferson to admit he's scheming on Alice."

"The girl is eighteen and still pretty mad about her last steady. I doubt she's on the make."

"See! What did I tell you?"

"Both of you cut it out," Gold interrupted. "You're like a couple of kids I can't understand half the time. I am not even sure why I asked you two for help."

"What are we looking for daddy-o?"

"Jefferson, I swear I will slap you."

"Fine, fine. But what are we looking for?" He asked again.

"I am looking for a ring to give Belle," Lionel replied, "I just don't know which one."

"Ah, planning on getting her virgin pin I see," Victor commented.

"That better not be something dirty or I am kicking you both out."

"Oh, look, this one's pretty," Victor said holding up a random ring.

"Don't get grumpy Lionel and just tell us what your lady likes."

Gold thought for a minute while his companions looked through the display. Their Lionel was all grown up now!

"She doesn't like me getting her gifts. Books are the only thing Belle willingly accepts and flowers seemed a bit redundant when her family owns a flower shop. But she does like roses."

"So, something simple then. Can't go wrong with that." Jefferson replied, "How about this?"

Lionel looked over to see him holding out a ring with a plain silver band and round blue stone. It was almost the same blue as his Belle's eyes. It was perfect! There was even room enough to engrave the inside.

**Part 3**

"So, where is Lionel taking you tonight?" Mary Margaret asked as she sat on Belle's bed helping her get ready for her date. Ruby was currently in the closet going through dresses, circle skirts and cardigans to help pick out an outfit.

"He won't tell me," Belle responded her seat in front of the mirror as she tried to pin her hair back. "He's been kind of...secrety lately."

"Oh that's never good," Ruby said poking her head out from the closet.

"Nonesense, don't listen to her Belle," Mary Margaret replied while tossing a pillow at her raven haired girl on the other side of the room. "I am sure he has something real special planned for tonight."

"Oh! What is he's going to pop the question?" Ruby exclaimed tossing the pillow back on the bed.

At this, Belle turned around in her seat to look at her friends. She hadn't thought of that possibility...in reference to tonight in any case. Belle would be lying if she hadn't often imagined a couple of floofy haired children running about the salmon colored house when she cleaned. But she had never been sure if Lionel thought the same. She knew his previous wife had died after running off with a sailor years ago and the relationship with him and his son, Bailey, had been a bit strained ever since. Did Lionel even want more children? There was certainly a lot that they hadn't discussed yet.

"Well, whatever happens tonight, you're going to look stunning baby," Ruby said holding out a blue sleeveless dress with a circle skirt and a pair of red peep toed kitten heels.

**Part 3**

Belle kept fidgeting with her curly hair as she made her way up the steps to Lionel's house. Normally he would pick her up at her place but this time he had asked her to meet her at his house. This wasn't unusual right? As Belle raised her hand to knock on the door she saw it creak open before she even knocked and for the first time, noticed that the house was dark. She warily pushed it open enough to poke her head in.

"Lionel?"

"Come inside, Belle. I am in the dining room."

"But why is it so dark?"

She saw the soft glow of candlelight coming from the open dining room and white rose petals on the floor near the entrance.

"Lionel?" She said again as she eyed the bouquet of red roses laying across the place she usually sat at the table. What was he up to?

As she got closer she noticed a small dark blue box nestled between the roses. Belle picked it up just as Lionel came into the dining room from the kitchen with two champagne classes in hand.

"Well, go on. Open it."

"What is it, Lionel?" She asked, unhooking the clasp at the front. She stood stunned staring at the pretty blue stone at the center of the silver band.

Lionel took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. "I know it's a little more customary to get on one knee but my old injury makes it a little difficult. I hope this is okay."

Belle couldn't stop staring at the ring on her finger until Lionel took her hand in his and made her turn to look at him.

"I know I may not look like much and my hairs a little more grey than I would like, but I do love you so much Belle. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Belle took her hand out of his and for a second, Lionel feared she was going to say no. She slowly lifted her hand the side of his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"You are a lot more handsome than you think, Lionel and I love you too."

"So is that a yes?" He asked warily.

"Yes, of course I will marry you," She replied before placing her other hand on the side of his face and pulling him down for a kiss.

This was one of the happiest days in Lionel Gold's life.


	4. An Open Book

Alternate Title: _An Open Book by WinglessDemeter_

Rating: K+

One – Shot

**Author Note:** We'll be backtracking briefly to that first _and _second date. As always my dear readers, please enjoy and feedback is always welcome. Oh, and I also made a new tumblr account specifically for my writings so you all can stalk me or ask me questions. I will respond as best I can as soon as I can in between school, etc. Just look for winglessdemeterwrites.

**Part 1**

That Belle had agreed to have dinner with him the first time was a surprise to him. Lionel was no fool. Storybrooke was a small space and his reputation usually preceded him where ever he went. He owned half the town and wasn't known for being the nicest cat in this place, not always intentionally. Surely Belle must have known this the minute he told her his name if she didn't already know by looking at him. There were very few people who didn't know who Lionel Gold was and if they didn't then they soon would.

It was nothing short of a miracle that Belle agreed to have dinner with him a second time and for a second he thought it might have to do with his seedy reputation. No, he didn't own the flower shop she ran with her father but it wouldn't take much for him to run it to the ground regardless of that fact. Lionel wasn't unused to people doing things out of fear and he'd take what he could get.

It took him for a spin that Belle agreed, but only under the condition that she picked when and where, and that she would treat this time. It was unheard of. He was the one asking so he should be the one to pay but Belle would hear nothing of it.

"I do not want you to think I am saying yes because I am worried you'll ruin the shop or because you have a lot of money. I am being sincere with you, I think you are a very handsome man and I would like to know you a little better is all."

"I cannot allow a lady to pay and in any case, I doubt it would help my reputation any more if I let you."

"They should spend more time doing actual work and less time gossiping."

Lionel chuckled at that. She was a feisty little thing and stubborn too. Much more so than he expected the first time he laid eyes on her during her first performance. He had expected her to be much quieter and reserved like a lot of the other women he had met in his life, Widow Lucas being an exception. But he was dead wrong and he'd never been happier to be. Belle was as bold and sharp witted as she was sweet and beautiful. It was interesting to say the least.

So Lionel agreed to her conditions, except letting her pay. Reputation aside, he would not be doing his duty as a gentleman if he allowed that. Belle suspected it had more to do with pride as a man than anything so she relented.

**Part 2**

Lionel Gold was a mystery and that was probably one of the things that drew Belle to him. He was a generally stoic man and she was willing to bet that the night he asked her to dinner was probably one of the few times anyone would see him out of sorts. She was no stranger to the rumors surrounding his person but she knew that often times that's all they were, just rumors. And when he had gone out of his way to wait for her when he could have easily just gone to the dressing room, Belle found she couldn't refuse the man. She saw something in his eyes that was far beyond what his reputation would indicate. She saw hesitation and just a bit of worry before steeling himself off like he normally did.

That small glimpse into the person beneath the shell was perhaps what made her say yes. And, what was one dinner after all? It didn't cost her a thing to spend some time with a man that obviously could use the company. It was a good deed really.

Dinner was silent at first. The only sounds that could be heard at their table were the clinking of utensils on plates or the occasional bump of glass on china. He tried to strike up a conversation a couple of times but it seemed a bit strained. Worrying about the age gap made it difficult for him to find a topic they could both participate in and maybe this was a bad idea on his part. Asking a woman nearly twenty years younger to dinner no matter how beautiful she looked. He was only making a fool of himself in the process.

Belle seemed to pick up on this watching his facial expressions as he faltered a bit while speaking. It seemed that underneath that hard shell there was a normal man who was just as unsure as any on what to do when out with a lady for the first time. She realized the rest was just a sort of mask he put up and of course it was difficult to see past that when everyone just avoided him like a plague when they weren't making deals with him. No one really took the time to know the man that owned half their little town and Lionel himself didn't make it any easier to.

She stared hard at him for a minute before asking, "Have you read _Lord of the Flies_?"

Gold was silent for a few seconds before responding, "Can't say that I have."

He listened intently as Belle explained the book, careful not to give too much away in case he decided to read it on his own later on. But this effectively got him to loosen up and they spent the rest of the evening discussing books. Some Belle had read and some she hadn't heard of but eagerly added to her list. The evening went by a lot more smoothly after that and soon he was walking her to her door. She gave him a light peck on the cheek, hoping she wasn't being presumptuous, and thanked him for a pleasant evening.

Lionel stood outside her door for a minute, a hand lightly pressed to his cheek where she had kissed him and then walked back to his Cadillac with a grin on his face. If anyone had seen him, they would have thought that Lionel Gold had gone insane rather than smitten by a curly haired lounge singer/florist.

**Part 3**

Belle asked him to meet her at the local diner called Granny's on a Thursday afternoon two weeks after that first date. He loved the way her dark blue cardigan complemented her eyes and the hand stitched roses on the sleeves. There was something about Belle and roses that just looked right to him.

This second date was much more relaxed and a little less award than the first. They sat in that booth at the corner of the diner for seemed like hours just talking. He told her about how he came to be in Storybrooke, law school and opening the pawn shop. She also got him to talk briefly about Scotland and the son she wasn't aware he had. But she quickly changed topics after seeing the pained look in his eye when he talked about Bailey. They hadn't seen each other in years and had parted on the best terms. Belle in turn talked about losing her mother at a young age shortly after moving from Australia. She talked to him about the flower shop, how she started working at The Cheshire Cat and her dream of reopening the old library.

Lionel didn't look at her like she was crazy when she talked about her dream. He didn't tell her that her time was better spent on settling down and building a home the way Garret often used to. If anything, Gold encouraged her and helped her figure out the first steps towards attaining her goal.

When he asked her out a third time, Belle didn't hesitate to say yes. She was beginning to very much enjoy spending time with this puzzling man.


	5. Lucky One

Alternate Title: Lucky One

Rating: K+

Author Note: Unless my mind gets away with me again, there will be one more verse after this to end it. May or may not be in parts, I'm still working on it (it's being difficult). Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this piece.

* * *

_Your eyes are blue your kisses too  
I never knew what they could do_

Isabelle French found that she loved her weekend job singing at The Cheshire Club. Even on bad nights when a patron would have a few too many and make passes at her (Jefferson usually took care of them). Singing on stage was one of the most overwhelmingly exhilarating experiences of her life and she found it hard to hate it when she would see the happy couples together on the dance floor. But what made it even better was Lionel. He sat at the bar in the far back of the room sipping some whiskey listening to her. He had never missed a single one of her performances.

_You're telling everyone I know  
I am on your mind each place you go_

One particular night while she was on stage, she looked back at the bar and noticed Lionel had just arrived. He gave her a small smile usually reserved just for her and Jefferson on the occasional day the man did not gave him a headache trying to figure out what he was saying. Their friendship was a strange one but in Belle's view, they seemed to be exactly what kept the other grounded somehow.

As Belle flashed him a smile before starting a new song, she saw a woman in a tight halter dress making her way unsteadily to the bar out of the corner of her eye. She paid her no particular attention, no doubt Jefferson would see her when she got to the bar and would be sending her home to sleep off the alcohol. The woman took a seat at the one corner of the bar and sipped her vodka martini seemingly unaware of everything going on around her. Belle turned her attention to the couples now slow dancing in the middle of the room. One downside to the job was that she was stuck up on stage for the majority of the night or in the dressing room getting ready for the next set. It was rare that she had a long enough break to prepare and have a dance with Lionel along with the rest of the couples on the dance floor. She remembered making this comment one night after leaving the club, no particular reason and in no way reprimanding him. It had been a simple observation and after that she did not give it much thought. But it seemed that Gold had.

A couple nights after have a romantic dinner at home, he disappeared after telling her to have a seat in the living room. She had assumed that he had probably gone to get them something drink as she sank down onto the chesterfield couch. A few seconds later Belle heard music begin to play from somewhere behind her. Then Gold reappeared and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Belle could not help but laugh as she nodded and took his hand. She wondered if her face would stay frozen that way from the way she kept smiling as she rested her head against his chest while they swayed to the sound of Billie Holiday on the record player. The memory still brought a burst of butterflies in her stomach every time she thought back on that night. Despite his tough exterior, Lionel Gold was still a very sweet man. Not that he would let anyone but her see that side of him.

_I have always placed you far above me  
I just can't imagine that you love me_

Looking back at the bar, she saw that the woman from earlier had gotten up and taken a seat next to Lionel. She had one hand resting on the bar and the other on his leg smiling suggestively at him. Belle fought the uncharacteristic urge to yell into the microphone for the woman to back the hell off. She didn't dare take her eyes off the two as she continued to sing. If she had to be honest with herself, the woman was not as repulsive as she would have liked her to be. She was exactly the type of woman most men would go for stacked and curvy. Belle was by no means flat chested, but she knew full well that given the opportunity most men would probably choose a pair of breasts over a pleasant personality – Victor Whale not included.

Her stomach was in knots and all she wanted was for this damn song to be over, pretty as it was, so that she could march over there to tell the floozy off. As she continued to watch them, Belle saw Lionel grab the woman's hand. _Oh, he is so dead. _Then gestured to someone over her shoulder and Jefferson soon appeared. He put an arm around the woman's shoulder and began leading her out the door. Back at the bar, Lionel had now stood up and smoothed out the front of his trousers, shaking his head with a scowl on his face. Realizing that he was being stared at, he looked back up to find a pair of blue eyes looking back at him. He gave her an uneasy smile, realizing that she had probably just seen the exchange at the bar. She did not seem to be very pleased.

_And after all is said and done  
To think that I'm the lucky one_

Lionel Gold was not an unattractive man and this was certainly not the first time she had seen some woman flirt with him. He always chose to stay at the back of the club and sit at the bar, away from all the other people. Maybe it was his reputation or it was just less crowded and he did not want to have to deal with the looks he got on occasion. It was not uncommon that every once in a while a woman, or sometimes even a man, propositioned him after a _way _too many drinks not giving a damn who it was they were giving this offer to. Gold always handled it gracefully and passed the person over to Jefferson or Victor much like he had just done.

So why was tonight any different? Belle was not generally a jealous person by nature and had barely batted an eye when it happened before. She'd like to think that after six months she knew Lionel well enough to trust him. But for some reason, tonight she had felt knots in the pit of her stomach and the unexplained urge to lord over this woman the fact that Lionel Gold was her man so she needed to back off.

_I can't believe that you're in love with me_

That was it wasn't it? After six months of going steady it had happened. The thing that everyone had probably not expected when it first came to light that they were seeing each other; given Belle's demeanor and Lionel's less that pleasant reputation for not being exactly the nicest man in town. Yet somehow Belle had been able to peel back a few of the layers he had used to shield himself from everyone with. And what she found underneath was far more than anyone had probably expected to see of Gold. He was a good man at heart but toughened by life experiences to the point where he learned to not give a damn what anyone thought or said. Let them talk all they liked and make up wild rumors. Belle was the only one privy to the real person he was deep down.

And it was because of this, as well as other things she had learned about him in their few months of dating that she had fallen in love with Lionel Gold. It was both a bizarre and pleasant realization. At least until she factored in that she had no clue as of yet on how Lionel might be feeling.

_I have always placed you far above me  
I just can't imagine that you love me_

Gold cautiously knocked on the door of her dressing room after her final song. It gave way underneath his closed fist and he took a peek inside. Belle was sitting in front of the vanity pull pins out of her hair, still in her dark blue and gold cheongsam dress. He always thought she looked prettiest in blue. That combined with the gold leaves on her dress accented her eyes nicely.

He expected her to yell and be mad at him but, not for the first time, Belle surprised him. She stood from the chair and wrapped her arms around his neck when he was close enough and planted a kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, he was startled by the serious look in her eyes as stared up at him.

_And after all is said and done  
To think that I'm the lucky one_

Summoning up her courage and not herself time to over think lest she change her mind, she took the plunge.

"I love you."

The silence that followed was unnerving and for a second as she let her arms slid back to her sides, she almost regretted saying a word. The feel of him grasping her hands and slipping his fingers between hers made her look back up at him. The kiss was much the same as any other kiss they had shared before: sweet and gentle. Yet somehow full of much more passion than before.

"I love you too, Belle" He whispered against her lips before pulling her in for another hungry kiss.

_Can't believe that you're in love with me._

* * *

(Sorry for the overuse to blue dresses-I swear I didn't notice until I finished! And I really just fell in love with the dress I found during research too hehe I now have a Tumblr for my writing, you can get the link on my profile)


	6. Coming Home

Coming Home

Bailey Gold hopped off the bus that had brought him from New York to his old hometown of Storybrooke. Not much had changed in the last decade since he left the summer after high school. Doctor Hopper still walked his dog Pongo down the main street that ran through the entire town. Ruby Lucas, Widow Lucas' granddaughter still stood by the specials menu outside of Granny's to greet him with a cup of coffee. This time Doctor Hopper stopped right in front of her and leaned over to give her a quick peck on the lips before continuing his walk after which Ruby retreated back into the diner to begin working.

Hmm, maybe some things did change.

But from the bus stop he had gotten off on, he could see the outside of _Gold's Pawnshop_. It looked exactly the same as when he'd come work with his father every weekday afternoon when school was let out. Hesitantly, Bailey picked up the luggage bag he had left on the bus stop bench and looked both ways before crossing the street. He stood in front of the door of the pawnshop not really sure anymore whether coming home had been such a good idea after all.

The last time his father and he had spoken was after his graduation. His father had wanted to train him to take over the shop and take business classes at the local community college. Bailey had wanted to travel and figure his life out, choosing to fill out the admission application for an acting school in New York. The fight had not been pretty and in the end Bailey did the cowardly thing and waited until his father went to work one morning then took the first bus to the closest airport. He sent letters every now and again, mostly for his birthday but never included a return address. They had had no real contact since.

Inhaling and exhaling rather loudly, he raised his hand to push open the door of the pawnshop before he lost his courage. Above him, Bailey heard the familiar tinkling of the bell he had hung there in elementary. It was to help alert his father when a customer arrived and he was in the back fixing up and old antique or taking his afternoon tea.

The pawnshop looked the same too, with maybe just a little less dust. There was a lovely brunette leaning against the counter next to the register with an open book in front of her. Her curly locks obscured the full view of her face until she heard him approach and looked up at him. She had a warm smile and the most stunning blue eyes he had ever seen. This woman must be his father's new assistant. He certainly did pick a very pretty one.

"Welcome to Gold's Pawnshop. Can I help you?" She asked in an accented voice he tried to place in his head. Not Scottish like his father. Perhaps Australian?

"I am looking for the owner of the pawnshop."

The woman nodded.

"I'm afraid Lionel isn't here at the moment. He popped over to the diner to pick up lunch and left me minding the shop."

It didn't go unnoticed by Bailey that the woman had not referred to his father as Mr. Gold like everyone else in town. She had used his first name. He wasn't even sure if many people in town besides the Mayor or Uncle Jeff knew his first name.

The woman was still speaking to him.

"If you'd like to wait around he should be back in about ten minutes or I could take down a message for you."

She had come around the counter to stand only a few feet in front of him. It was only then that Bailey noticed her swollen belly which she absently ran a hand over. He caught a glint of silver in the light on her ring finger. So she was unfortunately not single. It was just as well. No sense in letting himself carried away by a pretty face while he was in town. Especially since he wasn't yet sure if he'd even be staying in Storybrooke for very long.

Bailey looked down at the woman's friendly face and pulled a scrap of paper from his coat pocket.

"Could you just give this to him, Mrs –"

He drew a blank and realized she had never given him her name. She also didn't seem to have a name tag on her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My heads a bit scattered these days," She offered a hand. "I'm Mrs. Gold."

Bailey timidly took her hand, his widening at the woman. "Mrs…Gold?"

She nodded, "Everyone just calls me Belle. I'm the town librarian most days but with the little one due any day now Lionel would prefer I stay close by."

Things _really_ had changed since he had last been in Storybrooke. He had thought that after his mother had run out on them, and given what his father's reputation had become after, that Lionel Gold would never have remarried. Not only had his father remarried, a woman who looked years younger to boot, but he was also expecting a child with the blue eyed brunette standing before him.

Maybe he picked a very bad time to come reconcile with his father. His father had moved on well since he'd last seen him and he'd only be intruding. As quick as he could, Bailey thrust the scrap of paper back into his coat pocket.

"Um, never mind. I'll try some other time."

But as he turned to go staring down at the polished floor, he heard the sound of the door opening and the little bell tinkling above it. Bailey didn't even have to look up to know whose cane he was staring at. He'd spent many days throughout his childhood looking at it, occasionally swiping it to use as a sword when his father wasn't using it.

"Bae?"

"Hello again, dad," Bailey replied looking up at his father. "Did you miss me?"


End file.
